


[Podfic] Кайлаксные стихи

by Mitlaure, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Emperor Armitage Hux, Fanvids, Gen, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Podfic / Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Три подфика. Разные ситуации, разные миры.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	1. Спи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стихи по Кайлаксу](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746775) by Мемнох. 



> Разрешение [автора](https://ficbook.net/authors/193211) получено.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прекрати мечтать, как пережешь мне горло, Хакс. Спи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ссылка на оригинал](https://vk.com/wall-156183833_86?hash=59e78e835b6959a0fd)

Кровь течёт по моим рукам:  
Победу свою я тебе не отдам.

Ты думал, что лучше, лишь потому что избран, лишь потому, что тебя одарила Сила, ту, что считают байкой уж сколько лет. Ты думаешь, я рос обычным? Нет! Я добился всего, чего только посмел желать, я шёл головами, и за мною есть верная рать. Быть сильнее тебя — увы, для меня невозможно, но умнее, хитрее, прозорливее - это совсем несложно.  
Вот ты лежишь, доверчиво жмёшься к моей груди...

— Прекрати мечтать, как пережешь мне горло, Хакс. Спи.


	2. Рыцарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного о том, как Хакс за несколько минут до взрыва Старкиллера тащит на себе Кайло Рена в корабль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ссылка на оригинал.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4390607/11355237#part_content)

Кайло, очнись! Скорей, побежали! Старкиллер взорвётся вот-вот! Давай помогу, два шАга, идём же, ты Ордена первый оплот! Тебя все боятся, тебя уважают, и пусть нестабилен ты, пора повзрослеть, оглянуться, принять и сжечь за собою мосты.  
Хватит скулить, ты уже не ребёнок, ты сильный и властный муж. Скорей на корабль, да где же тут медик! А вот он нашёлся уж…

Ты, главное выживи, Кайло, ты слышишь? Я мир весь к ногам положу, ты только очнись, не теряй нити жизнь, а я за тебя отомщу. Ты справился с миссией, Соло повержен, остались повстанцы и мать. Ты справишься, Кайло, я в тебя верю. Ты сможешь сильнее стать.

Следовать истинной цели сложно, не легче ни в зной, ни в пургу.  
Иди же смелее, верный мой рыцарь, и я от тебя не уйду.

[Our Own Star Wars](https://soundcloud.com/our-own-star-wars) · [рыцарь.mp3](https://soundcloud.com/our-own-star-wars/mp3/s-aCEXoDC45AI)


	3. Император Хакс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ про сенатора Бена Амидалу и императора Хакса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ссылка на оригинал](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4390607/11355298#part_content)

Самый страшный человек во вселенной устало смотрит на мир: его жизнь, последние лет десять, похожа на большой кровавый пир. Он был генерал, он стал император, он привык убивать. Кому жить, а кому умереть теперь совсем просто решать. Император смотрит вокруг, выгибает бровь — он верит в боевых птиц и силу, а не в веру, надежду, любовь. Он мечтает стать властителем мира, чтобы мир подчинился ему! 

Раз за разом он проигрывает эту войну.

Раз за разом находятся те, кто не склоняет голову перед его мощью.  
Они говорят, что на мир надо смотреть проще. Они говорят, что надо научиться любить.  
Генерал отдаёт приказ:  
— Убить.

В той же далекой галактике сенатор смотрит в окно. Его защищают, его прикрывают, но он знает твердо одно: там где сейчас голубое небо, всего пару лет назад зарождалась другая вселенная. Сенатор уже тогда успел её полюбить.  
Император приказал бить. Бен знает, что Хакс человек, а у него есть Сила. Амидала прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как она бежит по его жилам, наполняя мощью и властью. Сенатор Амидала думает, что император Хакс счастлив.

Они встречаются однажды на переговорах, сенатор как всегда под вуалью, император неожиданно молод. И от него разит таким ярким светом и такой властью, что Амидала хочет сам сдаться. Он поднимает вуаль и забывает про заседание: голубые глаза напротив притягивают все внимание. Император ловит его взгляд и кажется запинается.  
Нет, конечно же он не влюбляется.

Но глядя на то, как золотой узор по лицу завивался,  
Хакс вспоминает, что уже лет десять не улыбался.

[Our Own Star Wars](https://soundcloud.com/our-own-star-wars) · [Император хакс.mp3](https://soundcloud.com/our-own-star-wars/mp3-1/s-vwfxdPiQODe)


End file.
